hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hungry Joker (Series)
is a manga written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata published in the weekly shōnen manga magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Jump published by Shueisha since November 2012 in the 50th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Hungry Joker is the 609th brand new manga series that has been published in the magazine. The story follows a mysterious genius scientist Heidi and his assistant Chitose Toriiooji. They were called to solve the mystery of a glowing corpse. After they took the body, they suddenly got attacked by a mysterious monster that came from the glowing corpse, this made Heidi eat the mysterious Black Apple which healed him and gave him supernatural powers. Heidi tries to figure out more about the Black Apple. The series ended in May 2013 in the 24th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, after the publishing of 24 Chapters. Plot Outline The series goes about a mysterious scientist named Heidi, known as a genius and his clumsy assistant Chitose Toriiooji. They received a call from one of the police officers that there was a strange body that glows which contains to be a so called "glowing corpse". Heidi decided to go to the place alongside with Chitose. Heidi then took the glowing corpse to the lab for autopsy. As Heidi explains his past which he has stated that his only memories where the glowing corpses and the mysterious Black Apple the glowing corpse they took for autopsy has been transformed into a mutant. The monster attacks Heidi and Chitose which Heidi has been damaged at his stomach. Heidi asks Chitose to bring him the Black Apple which he took a bite from it and gave him supernatural abilities which Heidi succeeded to kill the monster. A few days later they where been attacked when Heidi was brought to a hospital. Heidi came to know about Eureka from the "kid behind a theatre mask" named Killed. Influences of Hungry Joker There is a possibility that Hungry Joker has been based on numerous scientists. The series goes about a scientist and his assistant solving the mystery of the Black Apple. Famous names in the series has also been named or appeared such as the most influenced scientist in the world Isaac Newton and Gregor Mendel. It is also possible that the series has been based on the one-shot that had been published in 2011 containing that Chitose and her mother both pay resemblance to Alice and Mona. Hungry Joker Manga Each chapter of the Hungry Joker series has been released since November 2012 to May 2013 in the weekly magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. There was a one-shot released in 2011 in the issue 37 which celebrated the 10 years of existence of the popular manga series Bleach. Art Style Yūki Tabata has a different kind of art which can almost be remembered to the art style of the series Bleach. It is more different than the Bleach series. Yūki Tabata's style is also known to be different, as known that most manga's these days contains female's with big breasts and are usually seen glaring at them for a long time; this series doesn't show this content. Category:Hungry Joker